Recently, actuators using organic polymers have been developed.
PTL 1 discloses an elongated actuator, as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, having a pair of electrodes formed of cast films (single-films) of a conductive material (carbon nanotubes (CNTs)), an ionic liquid, and an organic polymer. An electrolyte layer formed of an ionic liquid and an organic polymer is disposed between the pair of electrodes. This actuator bends when a voltage is applied between terminals between which an end of the actuator in the longitudinal direction is held. The applied voltage causes electrons or holes to move into the electrodes to induce a potential difference between the electrodes so that ions migrate from the electrolyte layer into the electrodes. This changes the volume of the electrodes, thus bending the actuator.